Cuarenta y ocho horas
by hikari eternity
Summary: Kageyama ha salido. Y me siento solo. ¿De dónde proviene ese viento? Hinata relata como se siente durante cuarenta y ocho horas en las que su novio no esta. Terror.


_¡Hola gente bonita que lee esto!_

_Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta cosa._

_Ya empieza octubre y me gustaría que hiciéramos algo por el Halloween, colgar muchos fics de horror, terror, misterio. _

_Esta sería como mi invitación hacia ustedes. Me gustaría hacer el evento personalmente pero no puedo comprometerme a ello siendo que no tengo tanto tiempo para ello. Por eso espero que ustedes tomen la iniciativa y hagamos algo entre todas._

_En cuanto al fic, bueno espero que les agrade cuando menos._

_¡Les dije que haría un KageHina! _

_Haikyuu! No me pertenece, es obra de Furudate-sensei-sama. Alábenlo por darnos este magnífico manga y anime._

* * *

Único

Hace frío. Hay una corriente de viento que no procede de ninguna parte, es fría, y mueve las cortinas de la sala de tanto en tanto. Es el aire gélido el que provoca el vaho que sale de mis labios mientras intento mantener tranquila mi respiración. Mientras intento seguir llevando oxígeno a mis pulmones. Es el viento el que susurra palabras escalofriantes entre los estantes con libros, el que aúlla bajo la puerta de la cocina. De él proviene ese olor pestilente.

Es un conjunto de tortura, abarca cada uno de mis sentidos y los martiriza. Tengo frío, el aroma me tiene mareado, destroza mis nervios con cada murmullo demencial, no pienso de forma coherente. Es él. Aunque no sé de donde puede provenir. ¿Por qué está aquí? Probablemente vino a hacerme compañía. Quizás Kageyama lo envió a cuidar de mí, mientras él está fuera. Sí, eso podría ser.

Me mantengo ovillado en la sala, enterrado entre los grandes cojines del sofá de tres plazas; frente a un televiso descompuesto que no hace nada más que emitir un sonido de estática tranquilizador. Como si llevara días escuchándolo y mis oídos se hubiesen acostumbrado a él, por ello no lo he apagado. Por eso sigue así, con ese sonido, sin imagen, pero ahí.

Me siento débil, no recuerdo en sí, cuando fue la última vez que comí… ¡Oh, ahora lo recuerdo! Eran las cuatro de la tarde, estábamos en el comedor de la cocina, Kageyama había preparado fideos y yo me había encargado de hacer lo demás. Estábamos comiendo, quejándonos porque la carne se me había quemado un poco, muy poco de hecho. Pero con lo quisquilloso que es, eso había bastado para trasladarnos momentáneamente a esos tiempos de preparatoria en que discutíamos y competíamos por todo, diario. Recuerdo la sonrisa que me dedicó, mientras se inclinaba sobre mí y me besaba la frente, un gesto por demás cariñoso, encantador viniendo de él. Un toque tan simple e inocente hacía bullir mi sangre.

Por supuesto que recuerdo lo que dijo después; tenía que salir esa noche a Kioto, cosas del trabajo, y que regresaría ese mismo fin de semana. Me prometió que sólo estaríamos alejados por no más de cuarenta y ocho horas, y que tendría el celular a la mano por si quería hablarle. ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? No le he marcado, y estoy preocupado… aunque verdaderamente, lo único que quiero es escucharlo para que su voz me arrulle. Para poder dormir y terminar por fin con este lapso.

Me levanto despacio, mis piernas están torpes y agarrotadas. Y el piso se mueve bajo mis pies mientras me bamboleo hacia la mesita en la que descansa el teléfono. Marco una vez, el sonido de espera me mantiene de puntitas, pero no contesta.

« ¡Por el momento no se encuentra disponible! Si es importante deje su mensaje, sino ya le llamará cuando lo deje… ¡Hinata, idiota, deja eso!»

Escuche mi propia voz diciendo lo que con tanto esmero grabe para él, inclusive se escuchaba su grito avergonzado al final. No fue suficiente, pero escucharlo – grabación o no – me hizo sentir mejor. Llame diez veces más, en cada una de ellas escuchaba la misma letanía. En cada una deje un mensaje por demás cursi.

Siento que esta tan cerca que puedo escuchar su celular, pero sé perfectamente que eso es imposible. Quizás es el viento el que me trae ese sonido, quizás…

Vuelvo a dejarme caer en el sillón más cercano. En verdad mis piernas no me sostienen por algún extraño motivo. Debería llamarle a alguien. El departamento es grande y sin Kageyama me siento solo. Marco el segundo número que se me viene a la cabeza – el primero es Tobio, nuevamente y es más que obvio que no contestará – al tercer pitido la voz pastosa de Kenma me saluda, o eso es lo que creo que intenta hacer.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada… sólo quería charlar un poco. Esto solito, Kageyama salió y… ¡No es que tenga miedo! ¡No! Es sólo que… — no sé qué se supone que estoy diciendo. Balbuceo estupideces mientras mis manos tiemblan sosteniendo el auricular. Y el aroma a podredumbre ha incrementado. Puede ser mi imaginación.

—Hinata, _no_ puedo ir a visitarte. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Es tarde. Me gustaría… — Kenma suena contrariado, como si yo tuviese que saber algo. Algo importante. Algo que en teoría ya sé pero que no recuerdo. Así suena Kenma, inclusive puedo imaginar su rostro confundido, la forma particular en que arruga en entrecejo, y como miraría hacia los lados de forma alternante. Tras diez años conociéndolo, me parece normal.

— ¿Qué tan tarde es? — pregunto, no he visto la hora desde hace mucho, así que no podría definir con exactitud el tiempo, pero supongo que ha de ser de madrugada o media noche, no lo sé.

—Bueno, no lo sé… — Kenma duda, hay una inflexión en su voz y un suspiro amortiguado —. Imagino que tarde. Aunque siempre es tarde… al menos para nosotros lo es.

La forma criptica en que se expresa Kenma es algo tan propio de él, para poder entenderle necesitaría de la ayuda de Kuroo, pero él no está aquí.

—En verdad me gustaría ir contigo Hinata, a Kuroo no le molestaría, pero como te he dicho no puedo.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de ceder. No puedo obligarlo a venir, podría ser peligroso. Me disculpo con él antes de colgar.

¿Por qué Kageyama no está aquí? El tiempo pasa tan lento, que me da la impresión de que no avanza. De que se ha detenido. No tengo ningún reloj a la vista, tampoco el celular, ni nada que me diga que es hora es.

El viento ha vuelto, esta vez más agresivo. El frío me hace temblar, se desliza por las superficies y avanza hacia donde me encuentro, congelando todo. Comienzo a boquear, ya no hay oxígeno a mi alrededor, se ha transformado de tal forma que me asfixia. Bien podrían ser partículas de agua flotando, llenando mis pulmones de agua con cada respiración desesperada que doy. Lloro porque el dolor es terrible, porque mi visión se difumina por los bordes, porque siento que me muero. Así de simple y llano. Es un agobio indescriptible.

Caigo al suelo alfombrado, y ruedo sobre mi estómago. El viento que no se va, Tobio que no regresa. ¡Me muero!

Me hubiese gustado tanto ver por una última vez a Tobio. Mi querido novio, mi amado prometido. Con sus ojos serios fijos en mí, y sus labios torcidos en ese intento fallido de sonrisa, sus brazos fuertes alrededor de mí. Morir entre ellos me haría sentir mejor, sin importar que ya no fuera a verlo, olerlo, sentirlo. Sería romántico y cliché, perfecto para una película rosa, de esas que se ve en pareja y en la que la chica al final llora y el chico se duerme la mitad de la función.

Y cuando pienso que cerrare mis ojos y no volveré a abrirlos lo escucho.

Sin duda alguna es su voz. Varonil y grave. Es Tobio quien dice mi nombre.

Ya no hace frío, se ha desvanecido y tampoco me siento moribundo y sin esperanzas. Kageyama atraviesa la puerta de la entrada. Me levanto como puedo del suelo y lo contemplo desde mi sitio. No recordaba que fuera tan… ¿mayor? Es sin duda tan alto como lo recordaba, sigue con su piel blanca, pero ahora tiene arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos, se ve menos juvenil (no aparenta los veinticinco que debería, más bien luce de treinta). Y aunque realmente no se ve mal, de hecho es bastante sexy, tampoco es como para que cuarenta y ocho horas hubieran efectuado tal cambio en él.

Mira la sala, se ve decaído. Avanza sin dirigirme ni una sola mirada hasta la puerta de nuestra recamara ¿estará enojado conmigo? Mi voz no sale y mis piernas no se mueven. Me tardo unos minutos en volver a funcionar. Entro en nuestro cuarto, él yace acostado en la cama matrimonial. Duerme sin camisa, exhibiendo su torso firme, tal y como me gustaba. Está mirando la fotografía que descansa sobre el buró.

Es tan tierno.

Le sonrío de la forma que más le gusta aunque no me presta atención. Avanzo y me subo a la cama, siendo ignorado como de costumbre. Entrar en el cuarto me ha hecho recordar. En el preciso instante en que mis piernas me llevaron frente a la puerta de nuestra alcoba, la niebla que no sabía que existía comenzó a desvanecerse. Suspiro pesadamente, ya recuerdo. Y eso me da risa, porque algo como lo mío no debería ser tan fácil de olvidar. Puede que Kageyama tuviera razón al llamarme idiota, inclusive ahora lo soy.

Entiendo a lo que se refería Kenma (mi Kenma, no el de Kuroo). Comprendo la razón del viento, la televisión en estática, la relatividad del tiempo. Ahora todo corre normalmente, y lo hace porque así lo he decidido yo, porque soy quien manda aquí.

Me acuesto junto a Tobio y me abrazo a su pecho. Tan cálido, tan fuerte, tan esperanzador. Él se estremece y sube las mantas hasta su cuello. Mira la fotografía en la que estamos ambos una última vez.

—Buenas noches, Shouyo.

¡Mi nombre! Adoro cuando lo dice, cierto que detesto la pesadumbre que imprime en él, pero me sigue gustando. Egoístamente, por supuesto. Yo me acurruco, sé que él nota algo. Lo hace.

—Buenas noches, Tobio. ¿Sabes? Esta vez te extrañe mucho, inclusive olvide todo lo que pasó otra vez, y me asuste. Ya, sé que no debería pero aún es duro…

Y empecé a relatarle lo que para él fueron cuarenta y ocho horas, y para mí una eternidad.

Espero que en su próximo viaje no se me olvide que estoy muerto.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cualquier cosa, por favor avísenme, yo encantada de leerlas. _

_Cuídense y no fumen cosas raras como yo, porque pueden terminar escribiendo estos sinsentidos. Ah, no esperen, yo ya nací así. _

_P.D. Apenas hoy vi el final de Haikyuu en anime (que en manga voy tan adelantada como se puede) y llore como magdalena. Igual y de ahí salió esto. Disculpen faltas de ortografía, y la rareza de esto._

_Nos seguimos leyendo (y espero hacer algo tierno y romántico, échenme porras)._


End file.
